


roses and white chocolate.

by leithvoid



Series: Valentine's Day '19 [1]
Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leithvoid/pseuds/leithvoid
Summary: with love.





	roses and white chocolate.

Remington went on a little shopping trip the day before Valentin's day, being on tour made it difficult to celebrate the day but they had a day off prior and so he decided to go out and get something for Austin. He bought flowers and chocolate, but only white chocolate because Austin didn’t like any other chocolate. He tried his best to hid the flowers and chocolate in his bunk, he wasn’t very successful in hiding it form his brothers and the others. But Austin didn’t find out till later that night. 

The bus rolled on down the highway and the low growing of the engine was just background noise. It was just Remington, Austin and Luis sitting in the back on the sofas. Luis was editing a new episode of Royal Television. Seb, Dan and Em where all in their bunks facetiming their girlfriend’s. Austin was curled up in a Maleficent blanket next to Remington, head on Rem’s lap. Remington running his fingers through Austin’s coloured hair. “I have a surprise for you," Rem whispered to Austin. 

The younger boy’s eyes lit up with excitement, he loved gifts “Well, go get them!" He chimed, Luis looked up for a moment from his laptop to see what Autin was basically yelling about. Remington rolled his eyes and laughed at Austin, Luis chuckling to himself as he went back to editing. Rem got up and walked to the bunks, through a door that was only big enough for Luis. He went to his bunk and pulled the certain back and pulled the red roses he’d gotten and the chocolate, he felt himself bouncy with excitement. 

“So," he said dragging out the o, hiding the gifts behind his back as he ducked back into the back of the bus “I know Valentin's day isn't till like tomorrow, but I wanted to get you something now." Remington smiled, wide as he looked into Austin's hazel eyes excitement flooding them. Austin bounced his body on his feet which were under him. 

“Gimmi,” Austin put out his arms and clasping and releasing his hands, making grabby hands towards Remington. Austin pouted “Please," he whined. 

Remington approached Austin, getting on one knee and then presenting the roses and chocolate to him. Austin squealed and clapped his hands together in pure happiness and excitement. He giggled as he took the roses and smelt them, “Remi, their beautiful." Austin said looking up to Remington, Austin’s eyes where sparkling. 

“I’m so glad you like them baby," Remington reached out ruffling Austin’s coloured hair and he stood up. He sat down next to Austin wrapping his arm around the younger boys' shoulders, kissing his check. 

Luis was finally fed up with the two being all cute and decided to leave “Night guys. No sex on the sofa, please." He laughed and walked through to his bunk shutting himself in there. 

“Maleficent?" Remington asked, once Luis had left. 

Austin smiled up at the older boy “That would be awesome babe." 

“I’ll make popcorn?" Remi stood up. 

“Please." Austin also got up, to turn on the tv and put the dvd in. The two shared a quick kiss and Remington was gone. 

Once Remington returned with the microwaved popcorn, Austin was curled up on the sofa, movie already going. “Come cuddle me." Austin whined, Remington smiled to himself. He walked over to Austin and handed him the bag, he moved Austin’s head to sit down under him. Austin and Remington moved around a little bit till they were comfortable. 

Austin was laying across Remington legs, Remington's arm around him. Austin’s head was tucked under Remington’s chin, as they watched the movie Rem planted soft kisses on Austin’s head. Remington was happy. “I love you Austin." Remington whispered to his boyfriend. 

Austin turned his head and looked up at Remington “I love you too Remi," Austin cupped Remington’s check and ran his thumb back and forth. They looked at each other for a few minutes, just taking in each other with love. There wasn’t anywhere that Remington would rather be then with Austin on this sofa watching this movie.


End file.
